The Proposal
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: Wedding bells are in the air for the members of Star Fox, but which ones? Read and find out. Part of the Aparoids and Affections Series. Warning: Slash


"It really means a lot to us for you all to be here to help us celebrate our special day." Krystal announced, with her glass of champagne held high. She stood addressing a sea of close friends and well wishers who had come to witness her become Mrs. Panther Carroso. Her eyes moved to her left where she spotted her 'man of honor', Fredrick 'Fox' McCloud and his boyfriend of almost two years now and Panther's best man, Reginald 'Wolf' O'Donnell.

"I'd especially like to thank my family for being here," she continued and stared directly at the two. "If it hadn't been for you two, this may not have been possible. You're like brothers to me, you really are." She then began to tear up and her voice began to crack so her new husband took over.

"She's right you guys. I am very proud and lucky to call you my brothers. I can only imagined how honored you must feel to be so close to someone like me." he jokingly boasted. The crowd chuckled at what could only be described as Panther's personality. The bride and groom then made their way over to the cake and began to cut into it.

Panther guided his bride over to the cakes, helping her with her gorgeously flowing wedding gown. It was pure white hints of violet in all the right places and was form-fitting right up until the hips, where it cascaded down like a milky waterfall. It matched Panther's tuxedo which was midnight blue with touches of black. When they arrived to the cake, Krystal leaned over and whispered.

"You think he'll go through with it?"

Panther chuckled. "I've seen him face countless enemies, overcome massive odds, and not break a sweat. This...is a bit out of his area."

"Well, I hope this works." she said grabbing the knife and they cut into the cake together as the crowd burst into applause.

Fox watched as his best female friend cut her wedding cake with her new husband. He allowed his thoughts to drift to all the times people have assumed that it would be he and her in that position. He loved her, just not in that way and the feeling was mutual. They were the best of friends, though. Fox also got along pretty well with Panther. His boastful and cocky nature could be aggravating sometimes, but it was just something everyone got used to. They really were good for each other. She reigned him in and he allowed her to be more free. Fox was happy to see her happy. He then glanced over to Wolf. He'd been acting strange all day. Well, not so much strange, just uncomfortable. He was about to lean in and ask what was wrong when he was interrupted by the bride and groom announcing that it was time to throw the bouquet. He hadn't really given it much thought as all the women flocked to the area as if they were lining up to play a professional sport. He just leaned back in his chair, ready to watch the women tackle each other.

The next thing he knows, a bouquet of flowers falls into his lap. He looks up to see a large group of disappointed women and a smirking Panther and Krystal. Lucy who was among the women was cackling in a corner somewhere and Leonard was chuckling to himself at his table.

"Oh HA HA!" Fox yelled, amused at the turn of events himself. He was about to stand up to throw it back when a familiar hand found its way to his shoulder.

"Fox..." Wolf started, looking like he was about to pass out.

"Yeah? What's up? You all right?" Fox asked without hesitation. It was obvious something was off about Wolf. Apparently, everyone BUT Fox put the pieces together.

"Fox...look, you know I hate to get all sappy and stuff in public. So...I'm just gonna come out and say this." He then puled out a black jewelry box and opened it. Inside was silver engagement ring with two gems on it. One red and the other blue. He then got down on one knee and you could hear the entire female population squeal in harmony.

"Will you marry me?" Wolf finally asked.

Fox stared at the ring, then at Wolf, then at Panther and Krystal who were staring back in anticipation. He honestly had no idea that this was coming, but given the looks on their faces, he saw that the bouquet trick may have been planned from the get go.

After what felt like ages, but was probably only a few seconds, Fox found his voice and stuttered out, "Y-yeah! Yes!"

Wolf exhaled deeply and caught Fox as he practically fell onto him from his chair. The room exploded in applause for the newly engaged couple. Lucy walked over and handed them both a glass of champagne, she had already had quite a few so she was pretty tipsy. Leonard wiped a tear from his eyes and mad a mental note to call his dads to check in on them.

Once the commotion died down, the reception kicked off once again in full swing. There were congratulations pouring upon the couples. There was dancing, and drinking and more dancing and even more drinking. It was a night that the press was going to have a field day with the next day, but no one cared. It was a celebration of love, happiness, and of family.


End file.
